I don't believe i'm dreaming
by wolf of the snow
Summary: Imagine what it must be like in other worlds, the chaos that occurs and hardship of everyday life. Tala dreams of a better life, but on this specific night having fallen asleep finds himself in a horrific, dangerous place for any human. As he encounters strange beings with an unexplained dislike for humans. But in a twisted fait can he help humanity? TalaxOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own characters from Beyblade just my lil disclaimer lol

Bright blue eyes stared up into the cold black sky, one singal twinkling light shining through the clouds.

"I guess that star might be as lonely as i am..." A sigh escaped thin cold lips, before a sad smile appeared. "Who am i kidding." A small whisper. Red locks fell into the bright blue eyes, before being wofted out of the way by a quick hand swipe.

"Tala... who are you talking to?" Asked a small voice.

Tala, the red head turned slightly to face the smaller and much younger boy, his eyes dark brown and his hair jet black. "No one, Simon. Just go back to sleep." The boy grunted and rolled over in his dirty colored blankets, facing away from the red head sat by the window. "Then go to sleep." He muttered, before yawning. Tala sighed again. Standing up he walked past many beds within the room, although it was dark he knew it well. Touching each bed post gently as a guide as he slowly and quietly walked to his own bed.

Once sat, he brushed his fingers over the covers, the coarse material upsetting his sense of touch as he cringed. He slowly moved his thin delicate frame under the covers, kicking off his old blue and white boots at the same time. He could see his own breathe as he breathed out. It was far too cold to get changed. Nestling his head on the thin uncomfortable pillow, he stared up at the cracked ceiling, his eyes glistening with emptiness. "One day..." He whispered to him self, "One day i'll get out of here." He rolled onto his side, and allowed one silent tear to slink down his pale face. His knuckles slightly blue from the cold he covered as much skin as he could with the quilt, and closed his eyes, wishing in the back of his mind that his life was nothing but a bad dream. One he would soon wake from.

The star that had been looking down on him seemed to move ever so slightly in the sky, coming down slowly towards the building. Whilst people were sleeping in their beds comfortably never realising the movement up above them. The star glistened slightly, little sparks flaring from it, before it seemed to settle down again, and lay still in the sky once more. All was silent that night, not even the owls were out to sing their songs.

In another universe, loud gun fire sounded across a once peaceful meadow, animals hiding in the grass scuttled out toward nearby woods. Screams of pain and dispair echoed across the valley.

Large beasts moved silently towards camp sites, flaring brightly having been set alight by fire. There was no mercy from above as the night sky was clear. Not a single rain drop could calm the flames. Women and children screaming as their villages were pillaged by silent visitors. More firing shots as men stood trying to protect what was most precious. "Damn demons!" A tall dark muscular man enraged, firing an old shot gun out toward the darkness. As he peered out deeply, his soft green eyes looming over shadows, he found his feet taking steps. Unwillingly they were walking toward the darkness, something far from the flames that were lighting the village. He began to panic having no control over his bodys movements, one foot infront of the other he began to walk faster with each step. Eyes shining brightly in his direction. He began to fire his gun wildley, but having run out of shells he paniced. Rustling his hands through his pyjama pockets and realising he had one lonely shot left. Bright red eyes glared in his direction, and so he quickly raised his gun filled once more with his last shell, and took a shot. "Please, Holy Mother." He begged, before firing his mighty weapon towards the eyes.

Tormenting shrills of pain roared out into the open as the red eyes winced in pain, the man fleeing back to his wooden house as he felt the monsters grip on his movements had been released. "Human!" The beast squealed out into the sky. More eyes now fell upon the man, but they did not bother him, instead rushing in the direction of the red eyed beast. "Get him!" A more female voice screamed out, before the darkness lunged upon the small village. The flames ceased instantly. Not a single spec of blood could have been found as bodies simply started to dissapear into the darkness. Not dead but still living, simply unable to control their actions. Marching away with knives to their backs the people of the village cried helplessly as they were removed.

Well... let me know what you think of it. Please review and i shall update A.S.A.P


	2. Chapter 2

~I do not own Beyblade or its characters~

The tress swayed back and forth, almost as if breathing. Leaves making a gentle rustling noise as they brushed past one another every so often, flooding between other leaves around. Throughout the muddy landscape between the trees nothing moved, as if the calm before the storm. Moments seemed to go past before bright lights began to gather under the dark cover of the trees, gleaming eyes lighting up the dark and gloomy marshes. Low growling emitted now between many, eyes narrowing, and the growling slowly becoming louder. Vicious red eyes glowed now, staring out towards where the growling noises had come from, eyes catching eachother glow.

By far you could tell that the red coloured eyes outnumbered the amount radiating from the opposite direction, but neither seemed to back off from their posistions. Screaming sounded suddenly, as if a war cry symbalising the beginning of something. "Now!" Cried a voice. The glowing eyes rushed forward suddenly, pressing towards the dark shadows hiding within the darkness, following only the gleaming red eyes as guides. Screams of pain and anger errupted throughout the once quiet marsh, the sounds of metal clanking together, and bones crushing.

The thundering sounded throughout the ground, rattling all things standing. The bright blue eyes of Tala suddenly opened, and he sat up abruptly. His breathing quick as he clasped the back of his head in agony. "Ahh!" He rubbed the throbbing spot gently. His eyes opeend wider now as he looked forward into the darkness. Tala moved his right hand still placed on the ground as support, and felt the mud and slithers of grass sludging and oozing between his fingers. Shivers tingled down his back suddenly before a sharp monsterous roar sounded from behind him.

Gulping, the red haired teen tipped his head down refusing to look towards the noise. Standing only meters away from him, gleaming red eyes were transfixed to Tala's back. Tala held his breath opening his eyes slowly, as he did he could make out a glow of red around his body. Low snarling sounding from just behind. Tears formed at the bottom of his bright blue eyes as he turned his head to face the noise.

There stood a shadowered muscular figure, the red eyes glued onto the young teens person. Tala jumped back from his place, twisting onto all fours. "No please..." He whimpered timidly, shuffling him self backwards away from the glow. Trying to catch every breath Tala felt his pulse racing, and it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open as he tried repeatedley to stand on his feet. The mud and slush beneathe surpressing his chances of standing.

Low laughing sounded from the shadow, enjoying watching Tala's blind panic. The teen slipped forward, face first into the mud."Help!" He screamed out, finally placing his feet onto the ground, forcing his body upright. He spun on the spot running in a different direction now.

Tala could feel his weak body faltering as he ran on the little energy he had. His heart was beating rapidly in his cheast shallowing his breathing. The dark shadow barreling down in his direction. "No please! Someone help!" Tala cried out again. As he did, loud screams sounded from the direct position of him. Suddenly, blinding gold and silver eyes appearing infront of the red head. Through the shock of this new figure, Tala fell onto his back sliding through the mud as he did. "Ahh!" He yelled loudly, colliding into a rock, cripling his knees. The sheer force of the stop caused Tala to smack his head into the mud. As he lay on his back he could only stare up at the eyes beaming back down at him.

The ground shaking as the much larger figure ran straight for Tala and this new figure. As the light beamed from the red eyed creature, it shone a dim light onto the other creature Tala was staring up at. It stood completley human, and yet he could make out some very odd differences. Big pointy ears, also the odd ears, the creek in the legs from the way they were standing, and a large busy tail. Tala had to wipe his eyes, gasping for air as he looked up, transfixing his eyes. "Stay low." The strange creature growled to him, before throwing it's self back into the darkness. "No wait!" Tala cried out, reaching his hand.

A red gleam around Tala made him remember what was going on, and he twisted his body back around, crying out as his knees cracked. "Puny Human!" The muscular shadowed figure now stood over him. A putrid smell flowing towards Tala's nose from the gaping mouth infront of his face. "I don't know what you want with me! Please where am I?" Tala began to beg, the red eyes only looking more entertained with his begging. It moved, and grew closer, Tala feeling something cold enclosing his body. The tears streaming down his face now as what looked to be a giant crab claw grabbed his arm, and began to crush. "Scream you useless species. I want to hear your pain and suffering!"

"Get off the human!" The crab claw was released from around Tala's arm now, and he fell into the mud breathing for air. The sound of metal smashing boomed into the air, causing the tree to blow a bit more vivedley now. Allowing more sunlight shine down onto the marsh. Tala's vision though blurry, showed him in great detail the hideous creature that had chased him to the ground. It was like looking up at a giant hdeous half crab half human being, huge claws for arms, and spider like legs, thought the torso human. Its tiny red eyes gleaming as it looked down onto his frail broken body, its face so alien that Tala felt a lump in his throat. Failing to swallow he felt as though he was unable to breathe, and could only look on helplessly as it learched down into his vision. Without warning, the other busy tailed creature dived into view once more, the staff it was carrying driven through the crab like creatures human torso, making a cracking noise. "Urgh!" Was the last thing it managed to muster before its six legs gave out from underneath it. A final crunching noise sounded as the other creature ripped the shining white staff out of the crab monsters chest, now glistening with bright red tainted blood.

The sight alone caused Tala to feel faint, taking a deep breath as he looked up, clearing his vision of his saviour. Again not totally human. Though the face was human, the animal attributes caused him to blink twice, the pain thundering through his body. "I-I" he muttered, only to see the shining gold and silver eyes squint slightly in worry. "What's your name?" The female voice asked softly. "T-Tala..." He managed to muster, before finally losing the feeling of his body to all of the pain and emotions that were flustering his system. More half human half animal creatures slipped out from the darkness, approaching the female. One of which was a large half tiger creature, also human faced, with deep orange eyes. "Found a surviviour i take it." He muttered, his muscles rippling with sweat and blood. "This one's different." The female replied, her ears flat back with concern. "Bring him with us." She uttered, before turning to walk back into the forrest, dissapearing into the darkness once more. "Do you think we got them all?" Asked a bigger figure, more of an OX looking creature, with less human features other than the fact that he stood on his back legs. "Well, i think we got as many as we could, Kerkl." The OX simply snorted, his faded blue eyes watching the Tiger lift Tala's now limp body out of the dirt. "Think this one needs your attention anyway. Looks damaged." Kerkl nodded in approval his long bay snout pierced witha ring between his nostrils. "Get him back to camp Ruben, i'll see what i can do before his body fails him." With that the two figures took their leave of the scence following the tracks of the female figure into the shadows of the woods.


End file.
